


Spiral

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: ALL THE SOFT SHIT IS IN VOICE ROLEPLAYS WITH SAI AND FJDSKGNJKFDS ?????????????????????????? I NEED TO STOP WRITNING COMFORT FLUFF BUT CONSIDER; MY COMFORT CHARACTERS MAKING EACHOTHER HAPPY. CONSIDERCONSIDER
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch/Meryl Lockhart
Kudos: 15





	Spiral

Being curled up like this was a good sign that Meryl wasn't doing great, her mind was racing again, sending her further and further down the rabbit hole- she wasn't really sure what had started it, maybe a tiny insult towards herself from her own thoughts, that... wouldn't surprise her much.

Regardless, it kept going. She was idiotic, and didn't deserve the people around her, she was anxious, and a mess, and paranoid all the time, and she was gonna ruin all her relationships because of her short temper, and people were lying to her, and she never knew how to ask for help genuinely because she was scared she'd be bothering people-

It just kept going, and she tucked her head into her knees, a soft whine slipping from her. She knew she was crying- it was embarassing, why she was hiding in the guest bedroom after sneaking away from her lovers. She... kept spiraling farther and farther down, until she was sobbing and shaking like a leaf. 

Things were her fault, she upset people, she made everything worse, she was a pain to be around, and a burden,and a terrible person, and nobody would ever- 

There was knocking at the door, and Meryl nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked over, tearfilled eye unable to make out who it was immediately. "You spiralin' Merrie? You don't normally leave bed." oh.

She gave a shaky smile and watched him like a hawk as he walked over and sat next to her, putting a hand on her back and rubbing small circles into it. A broken whimper tumbled out of her, and she fell into him immediately, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Just breathe Merrie, i'm right here, everythin' is fine girl, nobody hates ya'." She shoved her face in his chest, and sniffled, moving her hands so they held on tightly to the front of his shirt. "Theres nothin' to be feelin guilty about, okay Merrie? Me and Perce love ya, we aren't goin' anywhere. Nothing you do and no way you act will ever change that." She could tell it was a quiet promise.

Meryl just nodded a little, feeling her jacket turn to that weird bendable gold around her, she laughed softly. His stupid shield, it protected him so therefore it'd keep her safe too, she knew that. He held her a little tighter, running a hand through her hair and pulling out the clips gently.

They just sat there until they fell asleep, Ramsey playing with her hair and whispering reassurance, and Meryl slowly calming down and curling herself up in his arms.


End file.
